Himawari, mi hermanita
by Jan di-chan
Summary: La llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia no gustaba mucho a Bolt. Un hermano cambiaria mucho las cosas. Juguetes, cariño, diversión...no obstante ¿Dónde estaba ese hermano? En su lugar apareció una niña de grandes ojos azules idénticos a los suyos. Himawari se llamaba, y Himawari sería para siempre...su hermanita.


**Bueno, tras mucho, mucho tiempo sin escribir un Naruhina, me presento con este Bolt/Himawari cargado de ternura y amor hacia la familia Uzumaki.**

**No es romance -por favor, entre estos dos hermanos NUNCA- es la ternura reencarnada y plasmada en estas letras, o al menos eso he querido intentar. -Así que por favor, no me mateis cuando lo hayais leído- **

**Espero que os guste.**

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Ante todo, Naruto, Naruto Shippuden, sus peliculas y la peli The last, no me pertenecen. Son obra de Kishimoto. Yo solamente tomo prestado sus personajes y creo historias alternas al manga u anime. Sin lucro alguno.

Y ahora sí, os dejo con este fic.

* * *

**Himawari, su hermanita**

.

.

.

Cuando a Bolt Uzumaki le dijeron que iba a tener un hermano, se sorprendió. Pero también se sintió confuso, extrañado, alegre y enfadado. Muchas dudas pasaron por su cabeza, como por ejemplo la de cómo hicieron sus padres para tener otro hijo. Y porqué.

Les hizo la pregunta, pero extrañamente ambos se sonrojaron y tomaron caminos diferentes. Su mamá a la cocina balbuceando algo de los ingredientes de la cena, su padre hacia el trabajo, diciendo que llegaba tarde a una reunión muy importante.

En fin, que sin respuesta se quedó, y más duda dejaron en su mente, pero bueno, ya se lo preguntaría a la madre de la repipi Sarada, o tal vez a los papas de Inojin, quien sabe. Lo que realmente importaba ahora era la llegada de ese bebé que crecía en el vientre de su mamá. Pues…un hermano podría traer grandes ventajas, al igual que otras grandes desventajas.

Ventajas, que con un hermanito tendría a alguien con quien jugar, con quien compartir y hacer sus travesuras, a alguien a quien culpar para poder escabullirse de un castigo, alguien a quien pegar y entrenarse con él, enseñarle los mejores trucos ninjas, compartir secretos…en fin, que con un hermanito podría divertirse y mucho.

Por otro lado, pues la llegada de un hermano podría estropearlo todo. Como por ejemplo, el hecho de que tuviera que compartir sus juguetes con él, eso no le hacía mucha gracia, ni tampoco el tener que cederle su habitación. También estaba el hecho de que sus padres dejaran de prestarle menos atención aún. El bebé, al ser más pequeño, acapararía todo su tiempo. Que si llora porque tiene hambre, que si cambiarle el pañal, que si dormirle en la cuna, jugar con él, vigilarle… ¿Y qué pasaría con él?

No, definitivamente no deseaba la llegada de ese bebé. Estaban mejor así. Papá, mamá y él. Con sus cenas a base de ramen casero, las aventuras de juventud de sus papas, los largos baños con su papá, los abrazos y achuchones de su madre, los momentos en que su padre le enseñaba diferentes jutsus…si..Todo para él. ¿Por qué tendría que compartirlos con otro?

Otra sorpresa llegó cuando le dijeron que aquel bebé iba a ser en realidad una bebé, es decir, iba a tener una hermanita. ¡Una niña! ¿Por qué una niña? Las niñas eran molestas. Lloraban por todo, mordían, arañaban y se enfadaban sin motivo. No podías pelear con ellas. Además eran unas sentimentalistas. Y no les gustaban las bromas.

Pff, su padre no pudo hacerlo peor.

–Bolt–la dulce voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos–mira, aquí hay alguien que quiere conocerte.

Desde la incómoda silla de la habitación de ese hospital observó a su madre. Llevaba una túnica blanca y en su cabello corto podía reflejarse la luz que entraba por la ventana, rodeando, no solo su cabeza, también a toda ella. Era como si un aura de pureza la rodeara.

Un ángel, pensó.

–¡Vamos hijo! No seas tímido.–su padre le sorprendió agarrándole por debajo de los hombros y alzándolo del suelo.

–¡Papá! –exclamó, removiéndose con piernas y brazos.

Lo dejó en la cama y él, todo molesto, fue a gatas hasta los brazos de su madre, que escondían a ese bebé en una especie de tela blanca. Lentamente, y sintiendo repentinamente el corazón acelerado, se fue asomando.

Lo primero que vieron sus ojos azules fue otro par de ojos iguales a los suyos, grandes, que llamaron mucho su atención. Luego esa cara rechoncha, las extrañas marcas en sus mejillas y un revoltoso pelo azul, parecido al de su madre.

¿Esa era su hermana?

–¿Qué te parece? –le preguntó su mamá, destapando aún más al bebé.

Bolt ladeó la cabeza, observándola, pensando en cómo algo tan pequeño, y la verdad, feo, podría ser su hermana. ¿Algo tan pequeño podría llegar a ser tan fuerte como su padre?

–Se llama Himawari

–Mmm–estiró el brazo y con un dedo tocó la mejilla del bebé. Blandita y suave–Himawari…–repitió, aun tocando la mejilla de su hermana pequeña, porque ahora él iba a ser el hermano mayor. Y bueno…de eso se sentía un poquito orgulloso –Hima…–y cuando fue a retirar la mano, la pequeña bebé le atrapó el dedo, asombrándolo ante la presión que ejercía.

Algo le emocionó y tocó su corazón cuando la bebé le sonrió, provocando que se sonrojara.

Esa era su hermanita Himawari.

.

.

¿Qué si cambió de opinión los años que siguieron? Por supuesto que no. Los bebés, y más las niñas, seguían siendo muy molestas. Mucho más esa. Que no paraba de seguirle, de mirarle, de llorar cuando salía con sus amigos, de no poder dormir si no era a su lado…

Solamente se calmaba cuando jugaba con ella, cuando le prestaba atención, cuando estaba a su lado; pues era en esos momentos que dejaba de llorar y sonreía. Le sonreía a él.

Era una niña rara, pero era su rara hermanita. Y su hermanita le quería solo a él. Y eso le gustaba.

Por eso…ya no la odiaba tanto. Digamos que pasó de ser una "rara hermanita" a "su hermanita" a secas. La que debía protegería .

–¡Cuidado! –llegó justo antes que la niña cayera de cabeza al jardín, agarrándola por el pecho y cayendo de trasero sobre la alfombra de la casa. Bufó aliviado mientras Himawari reía y aplaudía–no puedes bajar ahí aún. Eres muy pequeña.

Ella balbuceó algo en su idioma y Bolt la volteó, dejándola entre sus piernas.

–Hima-chan, hazle caso a tu onii-san. Papá y mamá me han dejado a tu cargo, así que he de…

–¡Bo! –irrumpió la pequeña de pronto, callando al rubio.

–¿Q-que has…?

–¡Bo! ¡Bo, bo, bo, bo, bo, bol! –y se rió a carcajada limpia. No obstante, Bolt estaba tan sorprendido que apenas pudo decir palabra.

Había dicho su nombre, un tanto balbuceado, pero seguro que era su nombre. Su primera palabra era su nombre.

En sus labios se formó una sonrisa, amplia y radiante.

–Hima-chan…dijiste mi nombre–se levantó de un salto, más alegre que unas pascuas–Hima-chan, como me llamo?

–Bo.

Que envidia le daría a su padre cuando supiera que la primera palabra de su hermanita era su nombre.

.

.

Tiempo después, y como alumno de la academia ninja de Konoha, Bolt Uzumaki se convirtió en el niño más travieso de la aldea, en el antiguo Naruto. El que cometía travesuras y bromas sin parar para llamar la atención. El que decía las cosas sin pudor alguno, el que se plantaba ante los retos sin miedo, el que protegería a su hermana costase lo que costase. Y eso también incluía a los chicos que no dejaban de rondarla.

–¿Qué quieres de ella, eeh? –Bolt se plantó con una venita en la frente ante un niño que le había dado un girasol a Himawari–¿Acaso esperas un beso? –le agarró por el cuello de la camisa–dime cuáles son tus intenciones o te…

–¡Oni-chan!

Y para aquellos que también la molestaban.

–¡Oni-chan! –exclamó muy sonrojada la pequeña Himawari, tirando del brazo de su hermano.

Éste, manos en los bolsillos y mirada furtiva, intimidaba a un niño que le había tirado del pelo a su hermana.

–¿Quieres que te tire yo del pelo para comprobar si duele? ¡Eeeeh! –alzó el mentón, oscureciendo la mirada.

Con lágrimas en los ojos, el niño negó, apretándose el labio entre los dientes.

–Si vuelvo a ver qué tocas a mi hermana me colaré por la noche en tu casa y te haré una calva mientras duermes. ¿Lo volverás a hacer? –el niño negó insistentemente, echándose un par de pasos atrás–bien. Ahora tendrás tu castigo–sacó las manos y se crujió los dedos.

El niño, como no, salió disparado del lugar, llorando a pulmón abierto. Bolt puso los brazos en jarra, sonriente.

–Oni-chan–cuando viró la cabeza, su hermana le miraba con el ceño fruncido, las mejillas infladas y las manos en las caderas–Yo puedo defenderme sola.

–No, no puedes–y brazos cruzados tras la cabeza, se giró y tiró adelante–eres una niña débil.

Ella infló más los mofletes.

–¡No soy débil! –Corrió hasta atraparle y ponerse a su lado– soy fuerte–y miró al frente y frunció los labios–incluso más que tu.

Bolt estalló a risas al escucharla, consiguiendo que se sonrojara intensamente.

–Jamás podrás superarme–dijo, tras recuperarse de la risa–yo soy Bolt Uzumaki–puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió altivo–el hijo de Naruto Uzumaki, el héroe de Konoha y Hinata Hyuuga, la heredera del clan Hyuuga. Yo seré el ninja más fuerte de todas las aldeas, datebassa. Tu…–la miró y sonrió con burla–eres la hermana pequeña del ninja más fuerte, la que siempre deberá ser protegida.

–¡Tonto! ¡Yo seré la mejor, ya lo verás! ¡Y conseguiré superarte, algún día te superaré!

Bolt sonrió ladino ante sus palabras, en parte orgulloso ante la determinación de su hermana, en parte divertido con la situación.

Con los años, molestar a su hermana se había vuelto algo con lo que podía jugar y divertirse.

–¿Seguro? Pues…¿Qué te parece una carrera hasta casa? Quien llegue antes aceptará que el otro es más fuerte…¿Qué me dices?

El brillo en los ojos azulados, la sonrisa divertida de ella le demostraron que estaba de acuerdo, lo que le hizo sonreír a él también.

–Vale–y se colocaron para iniciar la carrera–pero si gano yo, me leerás un cuento y dormirás conmigo esta noche.

Eso lo descolocó un poco.

–¿Qué?

–¡Ya!

–¡Eh! ¡Espera, eres una tramposa!

–¡Oni-chan, eres lento! –gritó ella, sin dejar de correr ni reír.

–¡Te atraparé datebassa!

* * *

**No sé si atreverme a preguntar pero si hay algo que hayais visto mal, que no os haya gustado, o que sí tal vez, si teneis algo que comentar DECÍDMELO. Llevo tanto tiempo fuera de esto que me siento insegura con respecto a mis escritos. ¿Habéis visto a Bolt y Himawari? **

**Nah xD, sólo decidme si os ha gustado o no...y si debo hacer otro. **

**Muchisimas gracias por leerlo y sobretodo, compartirlo con vuestros amigos para que tmb lo lean y comenten Jaja (hay que ver lo que pido)**

**¡Nos vemos en el proximo!**

**JAN DI-CHAN**


End file.
